Breaking Ground
by Katieshhhh
Summary: Hermione is single and back at the Burrow for Percy's wedding. Can she find love in a Weasley? Seems DracoHermione at first. After DH, with some changes. Spoilers Warning!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did, but alas, J.K. Rowling beat us all to it.

Breaking Ground Ch.1:

Hermione woke with a start. She had been woken up by the movements downstairs, in the Burrow. It was Percy and Penelope's wedding day. Everyone was bustling about, trying to finish last minute preparations. She didn't even want to think about having a run-in with Percy today until at the wedding. She had just decided to wait another ten minutes before getting out of bed, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hermione, get up! It's time to put the streamers up and decorate the tables. We'll need your help!" Ginny yelled from outside the door. Hermione heard her run down the stairs. She reluctantly pushed her feet to the floor, and stood up. Walking to the edge of her bed, she opened her truck. She pulled out her undergarments and necessary toiletries. She stumbled groggily into the bathroom and shut the door. She was of age now, so she silently locked the doors with her wand.

Ginny and Hermione were sharing a room, while Charlie, Bill and Percy were sharing a room. These two rooms had one bathroom in the middle that they all shared. It had become quite a nuisance for all five to get ready at once. They'd learned to stagger their times. Hermione was normally the last to rise in the mornings, so she generally showered last.

This morning however, there was a sound on the other side of the door leading to the boy's room. Someone was trying to get in. Hermione quickly unlocked the door and peaked around it. Charlie was standing there with a surprised expression on his face. He was standing in only boxers with a bag of shower supplies in his hands. He flushed, muttered an apology and something about using Ron's loo. Hermione swiftly shut the door again, embarrassed. She locked the door for the second time, with a flick of her wand.

Charlie was always first to awaken in the mornings. Hermione silently contemplated why he was so late, while she got in the shower. Her mind began wandering elsewhere. She stepped out of the shower and dried off. She put her bra and underwear on, and then wandered back into the bedroom she shared with Ginny. She riffled through her truck for a pair of jeans and a tank top. She found them swiftly and pulled them on.

She walked back into the bathroom and unlocked the other door. Grabbing her hairbrush, she ambled back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. She began brushing her hair; she put her wand to her head and muttered a few spells. She got up and looked in the mirror on the back of the door. The grooming and styling spells she placed on her hair had only made her hair greasy and flat. She sighed, frustrated. She heard someone clear their throat from the bathroom door. Startled, she spun around to look at the intruder.

Draco Malfoy stood smirking at her from the entryway.

"You never can get those charms to work properly, can you?" he strolled over to her and placed his own wand at her head. Her hair fell gracefully onto her shoulders, in pretty loose curls.

"Patronuses and Styling charms were the only spells you never mastered. Shame, really," she hit him playfully on the arm at that comment.

"Shut up, Mr. I'm-great-at-every-styling-spell-because-I'm-an-ugly-git," she smirked back at him almost exactly like he had at her. He chuckled lightly at her.

Draco had come to the good side after Lord Voldemort's death. His family had been trapped in a web of lies, evil, and malice while Voldemort was reigning power. The Golden Trio realized this and attempted helping him during the Final Battle at Hogwarts. He had been so far in, though, he had lost himself in the midst of it all. He barely knew the difference between good and evil. He had nothing to go off of.

After everything was over, the Malfoy's showed their true selves. They were decent people. They weren't the friendliest, but they weren't all evil. Draco, specifically, wasn't evil. He had come to be on good terms with the trio. They had discussed his faults and failures at Hogwarts. They came to the understanding that he was born into a hateful and vile lifestyle, and couldn't escape it. They had all decided to start off new. They gradually became friends. Hermione and Draco seemed to be closer than Ron and Harry were to Draco.

"So, are you putting off going downstairs as long as I am?" Draco asked her nonchalantly.

"Of course, you weren't here for Bill and Fleur's wedding. It was an absolute nightmare. Mrs. Weasley was on the verge of a mental break down the entire time. I'm not prepared to enter that death-zone again so soon," Hermione looked at him with eyes the size of dinner plates, feigning terror. Draco laughed aloud at her.

"Exactly, I'm putting it off until someone drags me down those stairs."

"Well great, I'm the perfect person to do that, then. Let's go!" Hermione opened her door and grabbed a hold of Draco's wrist. She tugged at his arm, while he put up a fight.

"No! You can't make me!" He shouted and pulled his arm free of her grasp. He attempted to run back through the door they had just come from.

She simply flicked her wand at his back and he flew into the air, dangling by his ankle. She laughed at his state and then began to move towards downstairs.

"Ok, alright! Put me down, I'll come," he said before she dropped him onto his back, awkwardly. They both turned their heads at the sound of snorting in the shadows of the direction they had just come from. Charlie continued along his path downstairs, laughing. He patted Hermione on the back and winked.

"Nice one, Hermione, I should use that on Ron to get his lazy self out of bed," he chuckled and disappeared out of site, down the stairs. Draco brushed himself off like he'd fallen from some great height, and then stood. Draco stopped and looked at Hermione.

"Think it's funny? Dropping me on my arse in the middle of the hall?" Draco scowled at her.

"Actually, yes. I think it's hilarious," she smiled at him and walked downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It's all J.K. Rowling's, except the plot.

Please review :)

Chapter 2:

Hermione was still smiling to herself as she reached the kitchen. The smile quickly slid off her face, as she surveyed her surroundings. The kitchen was a mess, baking ingredients and utensils lay strewn across every surface. She had stopped so abruptly to take in the scene that Draco ran right into her.

"Blimey, Hermione!" Draco exclaimed as he regained his footing. He looked at her scandalized. "You didn't need to bloody well stop like that."

"I'm sorry, it's just, it looks like a tornado hit the kitchen," Hermione laughed slightly. Of course the kitchen was a mess, Mrs. Weasley had insisted on baking the wedding cake herself. She had gone through about twenty recipes until she found the one she thought was perfect.

At Hermione's statement Draco looked around and almost yelled out in shock. A door across the room suddenly opened. Ginny bounded into the room with a look of panic on her face.

"Mum's looking to rope anyone into helping Draco, so I'd disappear until the wedding starts if I were you," Ginny stated frantically to Draco, "Hermione, where have you _been_? I've been practically killing myself out there putting up decorations. Come on, let's get out there and help before Mum has a heart attack." Draco nodded silently at the two girls and disappeared into the yard, taking shelter behind the house, free of wedding events. Ginny grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her into the front yard.

Hermione gazed up at the open tent in the front yard. Ron and Harry were in the shelter of the tent setting up chairs with the help of their wands. They were dueling with the chairs in mid-air quite similarly to the duel Bill and Charlie had with the tables in Hermione's fourth year. Hermione smiled contentedly to herself. A sudden flash of red hair pulled Hermione back to reality.

Mrs. Weasley hurried by waving her wand frantically, setting tables up in neat little formations. She looked about ready to collapse. With a final flick of her wand, the last table was in place.

"Oh good, Hermione, dear, can you and Ginny please take the floral arrangements and set them on the tables? By hand, please. I don't want them to get messed up flying through the air," she smiled at Hermione and Ginny.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione answered, and then lead the way to a giant table that had about forty floral pieces on it. Ginny and her set to work. They were done in about two hours. The wedding was only four hours away. In two hours Ginny would have to go get ready, she was a bridesmaid. Leaving Hermione to get dressed and then help pass out programs.

In the meantime, Hermione and Ginny moved away from the tent and back into the house. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen tapping her wand on the stove top. She opened it with another wand flick. She took out the cake and set it upon the large, wooden table. She flicked her wand towards a set of icing utensils and the cake was instantly iced.

"Girls, I need you to move this to the smallest reception table, Charlie should be around there somewhere setting up the buffet table." And with that Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen to finish all the wedding details. She had to get dressed soon, as well.

Hermione told Ginny she could handle the cake and left through the door to the yard with the cake flying through the air in front of her. She walked along side all the individual tables, marveling at their handiwork. She smiled to herself knowing that everything was going according to plan. She reached the reception table to find Charlie sitting in an out-of-place chair with his feet propped out in front of him, arms behind his head, eyes closed.

"Comfortable?" She asked her smile coming through in her voice.

"Very," he stated and smiled.

"You're avoiding work aren't you?" Hermione asked casually. He opened his eye suddenly.

"Of course not! What kind of man do you think I am?" he said feigning outrage, like she had just insulted him. She smiled even bigger.

"Right," she stated and laughed. She gently set the cake down in the proper place at the little side table to the buffet. The groom's cake was already sitting beside it, looking awful compared to the extravagant wedding cake. She cast a few spells in the cake's direction to preserve it until the reception. After finishing, she charmed up a chair next to Charlie and sat down. She breathed a sigh of content.

"So, how long have you been out here?" she asked him, looking over at his face. He had closed his eyes again, but had a scrunched look to his face like he was in thought.

"Probably an hour," he said, "my plan has worked well so far, I see. You're my proof that Mum still thinks I'm setting the buffet up. I don't know how much longer I can hide, though."

"Yeah, especially if I go back and tell her you've been hiding out here, skipping out on working," she just continued to grin at him. He opened his eyes and glared at her.

"You wouldn't," he said.

"You should get to know me better," she stood after saying this and charmed the chair away. She began walking away, but looked over her shoulder. Charlie sat still, a look of half amusement; half irritation graced his facial features. She winked at him like he had to her earlier that morning and walked back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the lucky one; she owns everything except my plot.

Chapter 3:

Hermione had no intention of telling Mrs. Weasley her son was skipping out on work. It was getting increasingly closer to wedding time and she was stressed enough as it is. When Hermione entered the Burrow again, she found dresses flying through the air in garment bags. Hermione assumed these were the bridesmaid's dresses because they were all a matching shade of lavender. This meant it was two hours before the wedding. Hermione walked up the stairs to the first floor; the bridesmaid's, Mrs. Weasley, and Penelope and her mother were congregated in the first floor bedroom, which was being used as a dressing room. Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley muttering to herself.

"Ok, the decorations, tables, chairs, ceremony events, cakes, buffet, Minister, and portkeys are all going as planned…" she trailed off in thought, going through some form of a mental check list. "Oh hello Hermione, dear. Are you heading up to get changed?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione.

"Yes, Ma'am," Hermione started, "I'll need to be back downstairs soon to get the programs, ushers, and portkey arrivals together."

"Thank you so much for your help," Mrs. Weasley patted her arm appreciatively. Hermione continued up the stairs to the shared bedroom. She opened the wardrobe and pulled out her dress. It was a light shade of purple, just slightly lighter than the bridesmaids' dresses. She didn't want to stand out; this wasn't her day to shine.

As this thought crossed her mind, she wondered if that day ever would come. She was twenty now, and still single. She had had a small fling with Ron, but that was just a school-girl crush. Their relationship, at least romantically, had burnt out quickly. She had also had a short run with Viktor Krum. He was more of a random snogging partner than anything else, though. She sighed; she hated thinking about love or marriage. Everything in that department had seemed to go wrong for her. She was absentmindedly holding the dress over her smoothing it down, as if it was already on her. She didn't notice someone standing at the doorway leading into the bathroom until he coughed.

She jumped a little and turned around to face him. "Hello, Draco," she said.

"Are you going to actually put on that dress or just stare at it in front of you until you wish it on?" Draco joked with her. She smiled and flushed a faint pink color.

"Put it on," she stated defiantly. She shooed him into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. She slipped the dress on, not able to zip it up herself. Holding the dress together with her hands, she re-opened the door. She found Draco leaning against the doorframe opposite herself waiting for her. She gestured towards her back showing she needed help. He reached out and zipped her dress up. He left his hands on her shoulders while she turned to face the mirror.

"I look frumpy," Hermione said, sighing dejectedly. Draco looked at her quizzically.

"Frumpy?" He asked, "What's that even supposed to mean?" He mumbled something about stupid girl words to himself.

"It means fat, or not curvy, not sexy…" she trailed off letting him place whatever synonym he liked there.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I cannot believe you just said that. You are very pretty, and curvy. Not frumpy, or whatever," he said looked at her with genuine shock. She smiled vaguely at him.

"Thanks," she answered distractedly, continuing to analyze herself in her mind. He stared at her, contemplating.

"You really don't see it, do you?" he asked her.

"See what?" she asked in response.

"How pretty you are," he answered definitely. She took her eyes away from her form and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I haven't ever had a steady boyfriend and I'm twenty," she said, sighing, "Something's obviously wrong with me."

"Maybe it's not you, Hermione, maybe it's those dumb boys out there." With that Draco flicked his wand at her hair again like her had that morning. Her hair gently twisted into a half up, half down hair style, her curls still intact, hanging loosely about her face. Draco left the bathroom without another word. She wordlessly applied her makeup. She walked back into the bedroom and bent over her truck on the floor. She rummaged around until she found a pair of silver heels. She tapped them with her wand and they transformed into a pair of matching light purple heels. She slipped her feet into the shoes and fastened them. She took a glance at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the door. She looked decent in her mind. Pretty enough to get by, but not gorgeous enough to grab guys attention.

Leaving the room, she headed once again down the stairs. She rushed past the first floor bedroom, hearing complaints and angered talking going on within the room. She rushed out the door of the kitchen and into the yard. It was precisely one hour before the wedding and guests were about to start arriving at five minute intervals in groups of fifteen to twenty people. Hermione was handed a clip board and a basket with programs in them from a petite blonde haired girl who Hermione assumed worked for the wedding planner. A door opened and closed close by. This made Hermione look up from the clip board.

Ron, Harry, Draco, and Charlie all walked into the tent talked animatedly amongst themselves, looking brilliant in their tuxes. They all stopped at Hermione and looked at her smiling.

"You look…" Harry and Ron started at the same time.

"…ravishing?" Darco finished for the two boys. He smiled at Hermione. He took her hand, bowed and kissed the back side of the hand he held. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. She giggled and brushed him off.

"Stop flattering me boys, I'm blushing. Besides, you have to say that," she smiled around at all the boys, still blushing faintly.

"Why do we have…" Draco started but was interrupted by a whirring, then a thudding noise. Hermione looked at her watch then her clipboard; it was the arrival of the first portkey. She bustled off to great the recent arrivals.

"That girl doesn't know what she's got, does she?" asked Charlie to no one in particular once Hermione was out of earshot.

"No she doesn't, because no one's ever showed her. All the boys she's dated have just been with her for a good snog," Draco stared pointedly at Ron while saying this, who was oblivious to the whole conversation. "Someone needs to help her see how beautiful she really is. I think she's given up hope on ever even finding love."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything is J.K. Rowling's except my plot.

Chapter 4:

Hermione had rushed around, showing arrivals to the ushers, politely. The wedding was in about twenty minutes and guests were getting anxious. They were looking around, down the middle aisle as if the bride was going to come down the aisle right that second. Hermione smiled contently. Everything was going according to plan. All the portkeys arrived on time, they had just stopped. Every guest was seated or congregated in small groups chatting. Hermione looked at her watch again, ten minutes until show time.

She walked back towards the entrance to the tent. Motioning for Charlie, Draco, Harry and Ron to follow her, she lead them up the aisle. She showed the boys where they were to sit.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go check on the bride and groom," Hermione turned around and walked swiftly back to the Burrow. She reached the first floor landing quickly and knocked on the door. The door was thrust open to reveal the bride, her bridesmaids, and both sets of mothers. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, dear. Everything is on schedule, right?" she asked inquiringly, her voice a higher pitch than normal out of nerves.

"Yes, everything is perfect. I was just coming to say it's time to head down to the waiting area, while I get the groom and his men so we can start the ceremony," she smiled. She turned to Penelope, "You look stunning. Absolutely gorgeous! You'll blow the whole crowd away." She hugged Penelope then took her leave from the room. She looked at her watch, five minutes to show time. She walked through the kitchen and living room, into a sitting room. Percy was pacing the room. Mr. Weasley, George and Bill were talking quietly to each other, looked up amused at Percy. They all turned to look at Hermione as she entered.

"It's time," she said, feeling like the ring-leader of a circus or a concert coordinator. Percy froze, his face turned pale.

"I can't do this! Blimey, what was I thinking? I can't get married. I have no idea what to do with married life," he looked around frightened. The males in the room look startled, not knowing what to say. Hermione crossed the room to where he stood, frozen in place. She put her hands gently on his shoulders.

"Percy, how long have Penelope and you been together?" Hermione asked patiently, making him look at her.

"About nine years now, why?"

"Well, do you honestly think you don't know Penelope? I bet you ten galleons that you know _everything _and more about her. You know her method for getting ready and how she likes her eggs. You could tell me all her smiles and what causes them. You know what she likes, when she likes it, and how she likes it. You love each other. You asked her to marry you. I believe you're ready for married life, to make that commitment to her," Hermione finished and squeezed his shoulders gently. He seemed to be listening to her intently and believe her.

"You're right…I'm ready for this." With that, she dropped her hands from his shoulders.

"Alright, well, let's go," she led the way from the room, out into the yard. Instead of going through the front entrance to the tent, she walked around to the back. She stopped before a slightly separated flap of tent hung waiting for them to enter.

"Ok well, you just need to go through here," she pointed at the flap, which lead to the stage where they were to stand, "and you'll be ready to go. I'll go take my seat and watch." She hugged Percy quickly and nodded to the others. "Good luck," she told Percy before returning to the front of the tent. She hurried up the aisle to where Charlie, Ron, Harry and Draco sat in the second row on the groom's side. She took her seat in between Draco and Charlie. Hermione looked up at a faint popping noise.

Minister Shacklebolt had arrived, landing softly next to Percy, who despite what Hermione had said as a pep talk, looked like he was about to wet his pants. The Minister flicked his wand and music started playing from nowhere. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked down the aisle, closely followed by Penelope's mum. They took their seats in the front row. Soon, the bridesmaids were walking down the aisle, looking radiant. They lined up in the practiced order and turned towards the back of the tent. Everyone craned their necks around in the same direction.

The bridal music began playing and everyone rose from their seats. Penelope looked strikingly beautiful. She glowed in the attention she was being given, grasping her father's arm as he led her down the aisle. Her smile filled up the room and spread to every face. She finally reached Percy. She gave her father a hug, him kissing her on the check, and then left her with Percy. The grabbed each other's hands and the ceremony started.

It was a fabulous wedding, ending with the Minister shooting off white, gold, and lavender colored sparks and confetti with his wand. He asked everyone to rise and he swept the chairs away with a flick of his wand. The reception, buffet and cake tables were all that remained, leaving the area where the chairs once were as a dance floor. Everyone cleared the floor, leaving it open for Percy and Penelope to dance their first dance together.

Hermione sidled over to a table and sat down. She thought of the drink she wanted and it appeared in a glass in front of her. She thanked the wonders of magic silently. She looked around at the now crowed dance floor. Draco was dancing with the petite blonde who had handed Hermione her clipboard. Harry and Ginny were dancing together, laughing and smiling like a couple in love. Ron had just asked Luna to dance and was leading her to the floor. Hermione felt a pang in her chest and stomach. She was over Ron, she had never truly loved him, but it hurt to think about what they could have had and what she was missing now. She glanced at all the couples and realized how sad she must look, all alone. She was missing out on something in her life, not just love, but compassion. Yes, of course she had best friends, but no one who took that extra time to get to know the things like the ones Percy knew about Penelope. She sighed sadly to herself.

Movement to her left caught her attention. She turned her head in the direction of the approaching body.

"Hello, Charlie," Hermione smiled up at him.

"Why are you sitting over here by yourself, Hermione? Do you dance?" he had asked the question innocently, not knowing Hermione had been contemplating her loneliness just seconds before his arrival.

"I do dance. I am sitting over here alone because no man has asked me to dance. And I feel no need to embarrass myself by pretending to be dancing with someone, but really dancing alone." He looked taken aback by her blunt statement.

"I can't quite imagine why no one has asked you to dance. Draco seems quite taken with you." Hermione actually snorted at this comment. She stopped immediately, though, realizing how unattractive her act must have been.

"Draco? Seriously?" she looked at him skeptically, "No, we're like a brother and sister now." She motioned towards the dance floor; he followed her gaze and saw the couples dancing. Charlie spotted Darco and the blonde swaying to the music. "He's dancing with that blonde airhead because she's easy. I'd like to think I'm not Draco's type, if you catch my drift."

"Ok, so that's a no to Draco, but what about all the other male guests? Surely not all of them are taken?" he looked around. He quickly realized everyone, except children and the elderly guests really were paired off. Everyone except Hermione and himself, of course. He decided at once what to do. "Hermione, would you like to dance?"

* * *

AN: Hey guys! I just got done fixing a few minor problems in the last three chapters. Hope they're better now.

I just want to say thanks for reading my story so far! Thanks for the reviews. Chapter five will be up shortly. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. As much as I'd like to take her job from her.

AN: Hey guys, thanks for reviewing and adding my story to your favorites :). Chapter 6 is going to be a little different. Less light-hearted. But it won't last long, I promise.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Hermione gazed at Charlie with skeptical eyes, "Why all of a sudden? Is it because of what I said? I don't want pity dances." She intensely narrowed her eyes, trying to determine his meaning.

"No, it's not what you said, at least, not what you _just_ said," he smiled knowingly while she stared at him. Confusion lined her brow, making it furrow. "You said 'You should get to know me better.' I'm taking you up on your challenge." He watched her face; she seemed to be having an internal struggle. He resisted the impulse to laugh and kept grinning.

She was unable to explain if it was him or what he said, but she got the desire to dance. She was never one to throw herself onto a dance floor, though, so it relatively shocked her. She was self-conscious of how ridiculous she looked dancing. She only danced with boys she was comfortable with, mostly boys she was romantically interested in. Not that she got many offers.

"I wasn't kidding, you know," Charlie looked into her hesitant eyes.

"Well, maybe just one dance," Hermione said grudgingly. He held out his hand for Hermione to take, she tentatively accepted. He directed her to the dance floor as a slow song began playing. Her hands came to rest lightly on his broad shoulders, his on her waist.

"So why are you so quick to judge and harass anyone asking you to dance? Do you really think you're that unappealing?" Charlie looked intently at her face, catching her eye, he held her gaze.

"Do you know how often I get asked to dance? I could count the times on one hand. How's that supposed to affect a girl's self esteem?"

"I think you've accepted, a little too harshly I might add, the insensitive nature of the male species. But, I must say, we're not all idiots. Those guys who passed you up because there was an easy bimbo in the room are pigs. That doesn't mean there aren't guys who love your witty intelligence or your attitude that could put any cocky male in his place. Most guys are just horribly intimidated, others find it attractive." Charlie left his little speech rather vague, in Hermione's opinion. Did he mean himself or other guys? She couldn't tell. Hermione was about to respond when Charlie said something that left Hermione flabbergasted. "Ronald and Krum saw you for what you are Hermione, but they threw it away. They threw away the only decent woman to grace their presence. Don't let their mistakes fool you. You have something, whether or not all guys see it."

"Charlie-"Hermione began to get her speech back, but was interrupted by Ginny.

"Hermione, Charlie, I have news." Ginny was practically glowing. She looked about ready to burst with information. She beamed at them while she continued, "Harry just asked me to marry him!"

"Oh Merlin, that's amazing, Ginny! I'm so happy for both of you!" Hermione moved from Charlie's arms to hug Ginny. Ginny squealed with excitement.

"He said he was going to do it sooner, but didn't want to take away from Penelope and Percy's spotlight. He took me over to the little tent Penelope waited in before walking down the aisle. It was covered in sparkling little fairies and there were two glasses of butterbeer set up. When I picked up the glass, there was a ring under it. He took it and proposed. Isn't that the sweetest thing ever?"

"I always knew Harry was quite the charmer." Hermione couldn't help but smile along with Ginny. She was delighted two of her best friends were getting married.

"Yes, congratulations, Ginny," Charlie bear hugged his engaged little sister.

"Thanks, big brother." Suddenly Ginny's smile turned mischievous. "Hermione, can I talk to you…_alone?_"

"Sure," Hermione followed Ginny away from the dance scene, but looked over her should in the direction of Charlie, "Thanks for the dance, Charlie!"

"No problem, Hermione," Charlie called back to her.

Ginny and Hermione ambled over to a table away from all the noise of the music and people making conversation.

"What's with Charlie and you dancing?" Ginny gave Hermione a perceptive look.

"He asked me to dance and I accepted." Hermione looked bemused.

"You really have no clue what I'm talking about?" Ginny shook her head, trying to think of where to start. "Charlie and you dancing, Hermione, you _never _dance. Except with boys you know and well, are attracted to. How'd Charlie get you onto that dance floor? Is there something going on with you two?"

"I-There-"she tried to gather some form of an answer in her head, "There's nothing going on with us. All he said was that I've judged guys because I've had this twisted reality that they're all jerks who only want a good snog out of me. And I shouldn't rule out every guy based on that presumption." Hermione still looked rather puzzled.

"He said all that?" Ginny raised one eyebrow at this.

"Yes," Hermione answered nervously, probably thinking Ginny was crazy. "Well, if that's all, I'll talk to you later Ginny. I really want to get out of these heels." Hermione stood and left the table, retreating to the Burrow.

Ginny was quite glad and proud that her older brother had been so tactful. He had said to Hermione what Ginny had wanted to tell the brunette for years. It made Ginny wonder, though, if Charlie meant more than Hermione thought he did. Ginny tried to recall all of Charlie's girlfriends in her head. She attempted to remember how he'd wooed them over. She thought his charm was subtle, thoughtful, and sweet. Charlie was a kind-hearted guy; he was very experienced and knowing in the ways of women. He had been single for quite some time now, though. He was busy with his job in Romania and didn't seem to find girlfriends a priority. Ginny smiled to herself thinking that Hermione would be perfect. She was intelligent and, being a work-a-holic herself, could understand his love for his job. There was a slight problem, however. Ginny remembered all Charlie's girlfriends being blonde, skinny, and quite pretty, yet intelligent. Ginny wasn't trying to say Hermione wasn't pretty, she was, but she wasn't blonde or thin. She was more rounded out, with a petite frame, pretty face, and unruly hair. Ginny wasn't sure if she was Charlie's type, but hoped so, because her brother needed something else in his life. Hermione would be just the thing.


End file.
